


The path of love never did run smooth

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I mean really, It really worries me how like Sam and Dean they are sometimes, Ketch has an evil twin, Mick and Ketch are both idiots who should learn to trust each other more, Multi, No he is not the evil twin!, Yes Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	The path of love never did run smooth

“Why are you here Davina?” Ketch asked, without even looking up from his report. He’d normally ask Mick to write them so he could get back out in the field but he hadn’t seen the other man for days.  
“Just came by to tell you to stay away from that cute little tactician you’re always eying up.” That got his attention and he finally turned to look at her. She was sat on his desk as if she hadn’t a care in the world. Looking deceptively innocent with her blonde curls and big blue eyes. When they were children everyone said she seemed like an Angel, but Ketch was the only one who knew the truth. His sister was pure evil.  
“What have you done to Mick?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.  
“Nothing. Why would I want to hurt my new boyfriend?” Ketch suddenly felt as if he’d been stabbed in the heart. Mick was dating his sister. Not only his sister but his twin sister. “Although, that being said, if you do anything, and I do mean anything, to damage this relationship. If the mere fact you exist causes our relationship to break down, then I will kill him. Got it?” Ketch nodded, what else could he really do in response to such a threat?  
“Good.” Davina gave him her prettiest smile and left, almost walking straight into Mick as she left. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear.  
Ketch felt his heart shatter as he watched Mick smile at whatever it was she said and give her a kiss on the forehead before continuing with whatever he’d been doing before. If only he’d known the truth of what was really going on.  
“Don’t forget, we’re madly in love. If you even come close to hinting otherwise, my brother is dead.” Mick forced a smile to show his understanding before placing a kiss on her forehead as per his standing instructions. He’d only been there because he wanted to see Ketch. They hadn’t been near each other since Davina got this idea in her head but Mick figured since she wasn’t around he had a chance to see his friend. He should have known the only reason she wasn’t clinging to him was because she was with her brother.  
He decided to find something to do in that area for a couple of minutes, so as not to look suspicious, before vanishing back to his office. He didn’t know what to do. He was now stuck in a relationship with the twin sister of the one person he wanted to date because if he didn’t Ketch would be brutally murdered.  
When Ketch saw Mick the next day, he had a black eye. He wanted to approach him and ask how it happened but Davina’s threat was still fresh in his mind. That was the only thing that kept him in his office.  
The following day, he saw Mick and Davina holding hands only Mick now also had a split lip. Nobody else seemed to notice as everyday the number and severity of injuries increased. Or if they did they certainly didn’t care. It got to a stage, about three weeks later, where Mick just stopped turning up. When Doctor Hess began to get angry about his absence, Ketch went to confront his sister.  
“Alright Davina, enough games. Where is he?”  
“Where’s who?” Davina asked, playing dumb in an attempt to annoy him further.  
“You know who.”  
“He’s sick.”  
“If you don’t tell me right now, I will kill you.”  
“If you do then he’s as good as dead. You have…” She paused and glanced at her gold, diamond encrusted watch. “About an hour.”  
“We agreed that if I left you alone, he would be safe.”  
“No I said I’d kill him if you didn’t do as I said. I never said I wouldn’t kill him anyway.”  
Ketch pulled his gun out and pointed it straight at her head. “Tell me where he is and this needn’t go any further.”  
“Do it. I dare you. If you do, loverboy will be blown to smithereens.” She paused when she realised exactly what she said, colour draining from her face. It took a moment for Ketch to join the dots. Then he remembered signing the paperwork last week for their childhood home to be demolished.  
He didn’t bother to shoot her, she wasn’t worth it, instead he left his phone on Doctor Hess’ desk. His phone with the recording of their entire conversation.  
Luckily, their family house was only a 20 minute drive from the main headquarters. It was however, a massive house. Ketch paused for a moment, trying to think of where she would most likely put him. That’s when it hit him. His bedroom. She’d always had an ironic sense of humour.  
Mick had honestly never been more relieved to see anyone in his life than when he saw Ketch in the doorway. Ketch closed the distance between the two of them and set to work untying Mick’s hands so that he could undo the gag whilst Ketch worked on his ankles. His left ankle was badly swollen and looked as if it could be broken. Wonderful.  
“I was beginning to wonder if you’d get here in time.” Mick told him, almost collapsing back on the bed.  
“I wasn’t just going to leave you here.”  
“No, but your sister is Grade A Psychopath. I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to get anything out of her.” Mick sat back up and leaned his head against Ketch’s shoulder. Without thinking, Ketch reached up to gently stroke his hair.  
“I’d have gone to hell and back if that’s what it took.” Ketch mumbled, more to himself than Mick but Mick happened to hear anyway.  
“Why?” Mick turned to look up at him, not wanting to move his head from it’s spot on his shoulder if he could help it.  
Ketch didn’t answer, just placed a kiss on Mick’s forehead. “Come on, let’s get you to hospital.” Mick nodded and allowed Ketch to pick him up.  
Mick ended up having to stay in hospital until Davina’s disciplinary hearing. It was more a formality than anything, they all knew that what she did was execution worthy. Ketch knew if it had only been Mick, the punishment wouldn’t have been so severe. The fact she involved her brother was what made the crime punishable by death. Ketch was a hunter, meaning his involvement lead to her being tried as a hunter. Mick glanced over at his new boyfriend and gently took his hand. Mick knew better than most that the twins had never been close, but he also knew that Ketch would be in need of some kind of support, she may have been a psychopath but she was still his sister. Ketch squeezed his hand gently in silent appreciation. They didn’t know what the future would bring, nobody knew that. But they knew whatever happened they had each other, and in the end that was all that really mattered.


End file.
